


The Piano Bar

by Lesphantom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: A young woman goes into a bar....





	1. Chapter 1

Samantha entered the bar and she immediately sat down at a table, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. The bar was empty, save for Samantha, the bar tender, Lenny, and old Issac the stage manager. Lenny walked over with a smile and set down her usual.

“Hey, Len.”

“Hey Sam. Back again? You gonna grace us old folks with a tune tonight?”

Samantha shook her head sadly. “Still don’t feel right playin’...” 

“Ol’ Hector’s been gone for six months, Sammy.” said Issac, from the stage. “And you’re the best we’ve ever had here. Business has gone down considerably since you stopped playin’...”

“I see that...” Samantha said, looking around.

“Oh, leave her alone Issac… Hector was her daddy y’know...” Lenny said, laying a hand on Samantha’s shoulder.

“And yet, I still come back and deal with Issac’s ribbing...” Samantha said, sipping her tea.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Issac said. “Well, gimme a nod if you wanna play, girlie.”

“I’ll think about it, Issac...”

The door to the bar swung open. A man dressed in ornate clothing stood there, his body sillouetted by the moonlight outside. From her seat, Samantha could see that he had long-ish brown curly hair and sharp light blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Lenny step away from her.

“Hey there, stranger. What can I get you?”

“Just a water for now.” His voice was deep and smooth. 

“Comin’ right up.” Lenny said. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but this is a piano bar is it not?”

“Yeah, our pianist passed away a few months ago and we just haven’t found a replacement that’s decent enough to take his place.” Lenny said, calmy as he passed him his drink. 

“That’s a shame…” The man said. “I was hoping to bring a few of my friends out here for a fun night… But seeing as you don’t have a pianist….”

“Wait...” Samantha said, suddenly. “I’ll play.”

Lenny looked over at Samantha. “Sam...”

“Ah. And you are?”

“The ex-pianist’s daughter. Samantha O’Dowd.”

“Pleasure. I’m Seth. Seth Conners.” 

“Tell your friends to come out… I’ll play my best.” Samantha said with a smile.

Seth grinned. “Do you take requests?”

“If I know the song, yes.”

“Then it’s on then.” Seth said. “If you would, allow me to see what you can do.”

Samantha let out a deep breath as she downed the rest of her sassafras tea. She stared at the piano sitting vacant on the stage as she tried to stomach the stagnant air of the bar. Steeling herself she nodded at Issac, who was sitting at a table nearby. He smiled and he flipped a switch, sending blinding light to the stage. Samantha took her place behind the piano bench and she began playing, losing herself in a piece she had written for her father. 

As she heard the last notes of the song fade, Samantha looked up at Issac. He was grinning from ear to ear. She glanced over at Seth and Lenny. Lenny looked happier than she’d seen him in a long while, while Seth simply smiled. 

“Well, you still got it, kid...” Issac said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Samantha sighed, letting her hands fall into her lap. Seth grinned, his unusually sharp canines glinting in the dim light of the bar. Lenny refilled Seth’s water, wordlessly, seemingly in a trance. Samantha watched, eyebrow raised. She looked to Issac who was busying himself with the various cords and lights on the side of the stage. 

“Samantha… was it?” said Seth, stepping closer to the stage. “Would you indulge me one more song?”

“Uh… sure.”

“Piano Man by Billy Joel.”

Samantha rolled her eyes. “So juvenile and easy, but yeah. I got it.”

Seth grinned widely again. “I must see if your voice is as up to par as your piano playing.”

“You couldn’t pick a better song?” Samantha teased.

“Indulge me, Samantha...” Seth said, stepping even closer.

Samantha smiled awkwardly as he inched closer to the stage. She tried to glance toward Issac for help, but found him still enraptured with cords. She sighed and began the intro before starting to sing.

__**It's nine o'clock on a Saturday**  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin  
He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes"  
La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright  
Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me"  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"  
Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum  
Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life  
And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone  
Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright  
It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"  
Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum  
Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright

Seth whistled. “Well done, Samantha!”

Samantha let out a shaky breath before slowly walking past Seth and back to her table. Lenny walked over and he refilled her tea. Samantha tried to get a good look at him as he poured her tea. His eyes were glazed over and it seemed as though he was functioning through just muscle memory. Seth seemed to slide across the floor with a grace that shocked Samantha. He gracefully took a seat across from her and he gave her an intense stare.

“Can I help you?” Samantha said, meekly.

Seth grinned. “You are a wonder, Samantha O’Dowd...”

“And that’s bad?” Samantha said.

“Not at all, Samantha...”

“Please, call me Sam.” 

“If I may be so bold, why shorten such a beautiful name?” Seth said.

Samantha blushed furiously. “It’s not that beautiful…”

“It is though… Just like the person behind it… I’ve only known you for a short time, but I feel such a connection with you...”

Samantha eyed Seth. For a brief moment, she saw his eyes flicker from light blue to red. She took in and let out a deep breath. 

“Seth, look, you’re good looking and all but...”

“I wasn’t trying to come on to you, Samantha. I actually wanted to join you to give you an… employment opportunity...”

“How did you know I…?”

“Lenny sort of spilled the beans on that...” said Seth, with a shrug. “He mentioned that you were in between jobs at the moment…. I believe his exact words were “she’s living on tips.” Sorry to be so forward but...”

“It’s alright. I’ll get Lenny later, but…. What’s the opportunity?”

“I have connections at a fancy bar uptown. The Controversial Apple?”

Samantha nearly choked on her tea. The Controversial Apple was the bar people went to if they had big money and in order for a person to enter, they had to have an invitation from one of the owners or the regular patrons. Otherwise, you’d be turned away at the door and literally thrown on your ass. 

“So you’ve heard of it...” said Seth with a grin.

“Yeah… Everyone in town has heard of it!”

“Well, my step-father… owns it...”

“Your step-father is… No way! You’re totally yankin’ my chain here.”

“I do have proof.” Seth said.

Seth pulled out his phone and he scrolled through a few pictures. He stopped on one in particular. It was of a red haired man and an older looking blonde woman with their arms around each other. Seth was in the middle looking bored out of his mind.

“Woah… This really is Arthur Apple….”

Seth shrugged. “Yes. He’s a bit of an asshole...”

“Hell, if I had the moola he had, I’d be a bit of an asshole too.”

Seth chuckled. “Anyway, back to my proposition… I’d like to take you there with me… as my date… They have a piano there as well… The tips would help...”

“You want me to play there…?”

“Precisely. You’ve got the talent, Samantha.”

“Yeah, but...”

“And I’m your way in… It doesn’t have to evolve into anything...”

“Why me though?” said Samantha.

Seth took her hands in his. “Because, Samantha, I haven’t seen anyone in a long time that could play that well unrehearsed.”

Samantha nodded. “When?”

“They’re having a masquerade ball for Halloween. It’d be fun to go...”

“So I have to find a decent mask and a decent dress then….”

“So you’ll do it?” Seth said.

“Yeah, why not! What do I have to lose?”

“Excellent. I will pick you up here tomorrow evening at around 6:45.”

“Sounds great!” Samantha said.

“I must go gather my friends for this evening. I trust you’ll be playing?”

“Yeah. I will...”

“Good. I will see you soon then.”

“Yeah… Bye.”

“Until this evening...”

As suddenly as he appeared, Seth was gone leaving Samantha to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Samantha approached the piano once more and she began playing. Lenny seemed to suddenly snap out of his trance and he began to clean glasses behind the bar once more. Issac soon resumed his seat at a small table near the stage and he watched Samantha play.

Two hours later, Seth returned with a small brood of equally ornately dressed young men. Samantha was still playing the piano, slowly starting to get back into the groove again. Her eyes wandered to the back of the bar where the boys were congregating. Seth’s friends were all very attractive. 

Samantha paused her playing briefly to sip on her third cup of tea. Seth approached the stage, a gentle smile gracing his flawless features.

“Hello again, Samantha.” said Seth. “Mind if I request another song?”

“Not at all! What can I play for you?” Samantha said.

“It’s a rather odd request but… would you be able to play “What a Wonderful World”?” Seth said.

“Certainly.” said Samantha.

Samantha took a small breath and she began playing the song as an instrumental before Seth stopped her. “Sing, Samantha. Allow me to hear your voice again...”

“Now you’re just flattering me...” Samantha said with a smile.

“Of course!” Seth said with a grin.

Samantha smiled. She began playing once again, this time singing along as she played. There was a brief silence before the bar erupted in applause. Samantha’s face went a light shade of pink.

For the next three hours, Samantha played every song that was requested of her and a few of her own. Seth’s crew was slowly beginning to filter out of the bar. Seth downed the last of an amber liquid before approaching the stage once again.

“Yes, Mr. Conners?” Samantha said with a grin.

Seth grinned. He was definitely intoxicated. “I can’t seem to get you out of my head, Miss O’Dowd...”

Samantha grinned. “And you’re drunk...”

“Only tipsy, love.” Seth said, “There’s a difference.”

“Yeah. When you’re tipsy there’s only a tiny chance of throwing up or having a hangover the next morning.”

“True...” Seth said with a toothy grin.

Samantha glanced around the bar. “Most of your friends are gone...” 

Seth shrugged, leaning against the bar haphazardly. “Is it bad that I don’t really care?”

“A little bit, yeah.” said Samantha.

“Play one more song for me Samantha. Your choice. Your best song...” said Seth.

“Seth...”

“Please..?” Seth said.

“Well, OK. Since you did say please...” Samantha said.

Samantha played an up-tempo song with a great beat. Seth seemed to enjoy it, swaying and twirling ever so slightly to the beat. Samantha smiled, watching Seth make a fool of himself out of the corner of her eye. The last of Seth’s friends meandered out of the bar, leaving him totally alone. Lenny shot Samantha a look as she finished. 

“Alright, Seth, that’s about the extent of my piano playing tonight. I think I sprained my fingers.”

Seth frowned. Samantha rose from the piano bench and she carefully walked down the steps of the stage. She approached him. She lay a gentle hand on his back. 

“So, are you gonna lean against an empty stage all night or…?” Samantha said.

“No...” Seth said. “I was hoping to walk you home. Those streets are dangerous.”

Samantha chuckled. “I think I should walk you home, Seth. Considering how… erm… “tipsy” you are.”

A deep rich laugh came from Seth. “Touche...”

“So… Where exactly are we going?”

“21764 Connecticut Avenue.” Seth slurred.

“Hm. Am I shocked that that’s in the fancier part of town…?” Samantha said.

“Psh… Come do a shot with me before we go..” Seth said.

“One shot… That’s it...” Samantha said.

Seth smiled and he all but dragged Samantha up to the bar. “Two Washington apples please, Lenny. On me.”

Seth laid down a few bills and Lenny slid the shots to each person. Samantha downed her shot quickly. Seth seemed to sip his before he quickly downed his as well. Issac approached Samantha, the completely full tip jar in his hand.

“Hold it there young ‘un.” Issac said with a smile. “THIS is all yours. All I want back is the jar.”

“Say what?!” Samantha said.

Samantha stared at the jar, her eyes wide. Issac slid the jar over to Samantha. Seth motioned for Lenny to refill the shots. Lenny came by and refilled them as Samantha started pulling bill after bill out of the tip jar. Seth grinned as he watched Samantha’s eyes widen with each bill. Samantha looked up from counting and she downed her shot in one gulp. She slid a few bills toward Lenny who shook his head. 

“Seth bought your teas. All of ‘em.” Lenny said.

Samantha turned toward Seth. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Hey. I figured I’d buy a pretty lady a drink or two. Is that a crime?”

Samantha smiled. “No it’s not but…”

“What’s done is done….” said Seth with a smile. “How much did you end up with?”

“Um… About $350...” said Samantha.

“Good haul kiddo.” said Issac.

“You played well tonight, Sam.” said Lenny.

“Thanks guys...” said Samantha. “I know you guys put in money...”

“Only a couple of bucks each.” said Lenny.

“Yeah. Whaddya think we’re made of money?” said Issac, nudging Samantha’s shoulder.

“You’ve got natural talent, Sam. Hector always said you’d find a way to outplay him.” Lenny said.

“Thanks, Lenny.” said Samantha. “You too, Issac.”

“SO! Shall we Samantha?” Seth said.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go. I’ll see you guys later. I’m gonna walk this one home.” Samantha said.

“Be careful, kid.” Issac said.

“Call us if you need us Sam.” said Lenny.

“I will, I will.” Samantha said.

With that, Samantha and Seth went off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Samantha smiled as the cool night air hit her warm cheeks. She watched Seth closely as he ambled drunkenly down the sidewalk. He stopped abruptly and he turned to her. He was smiling brightly.

“So! Samantha! Tell me about yourself. I already know you play piano like a pro...”

Samantha chuckled. “How much of this are you gonna remember, Seth?”

“As much as I need to...” Seth said with a grin.

“Alright. So I’m 29. I live in a really crappy apartment in the South end… and yeah..”

“Why do you live in a “crappy apartment”?” Seth said.

“Can’t really afford anything else. Unemployment monies only go so far. Especially if you’re living alone.”

Seth was quiet for a moment before speaking again. “I can give you a loan if you’d like. So you can get something better...”

“No. That’s one thing I will not accept. I’m not a charity case...”

“I didn’t mean to imply that I thought you were, Samantha, dear.”

Samantha sighed and she went quiet. Seth cursed himself silently. The two walked for quite a while in silence before Seth turned to Samantha.

“I’m sorry. I was out of line.” said Seth.

“It’s cool.” Samantha said.

“I uh… I can get my butler to drive you home once we reach my home. I… I quite honestly cannot allow you to go completely out of your way to just ensure that I get home safely.”

“Seth, chill. It’s not like I haven’t done this before.”

Seth raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Samantha sighed. “I’ve… I’ve wandered through the gated communities before. Sort of… wondering how my life would be if I lived in one of those giant grandiose houses… I can’t help if I’m a bit of a dreamer.”

Seth smiled sadly. “I’m sorry...”

“Ah! Don’t worry about it. I don’t need a pity party. Let’s just focus on getting your “tipsy” butt home, huh?”

Seth chuckled. “I’m all for that.”

Samantha grinned. “So… I think it’s your turn. Tell me about Seth Conners...”

Seth chuckled. “Not much to tell. I’m 31. I live in an enormous house. Which is almost always empty aside from myself and my butler, Alonzo...”

“Do you work?” Samantha said.

“Yes. I work from home. I’m a consultant for an accounting firm.” said Seth.

Samantha stared at him in shock. “Seriously? I wasn’t expecting that...”

“I don’t look the type do I?” Seth said with a smile. “It’s a living...”

“It’s a decent living!” Samantha said.

Seth chuckled. “Yes. Yes it is.”

“Gotta admit, I never thought when you walked into the bar earlier that I’d be walking your drunk ass home.” said Samantha...

Seth laughed. “Tipsy! I’m tipsy!”

“No, Seth Conners, you are drunk.”

Seth smiled. “OK, yes. I’m drunk.”

Samantha smiled. “He admits it!” 

Seth laughed. “Yes I do.”

Within what seemed like minutes, the two of them reached the doors of the giant home that belonged to Seth. With a sad sigh, Seth unlocked the front door. He turned to Samantha. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride home?” Seth said.

“I’m sure.” Samantha said with a smile. “Go in there and get some sleep, OK?”

Seth laughed. “OK.”

“Good. So I’ll see you tomorrow for that masquerade thing, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. See ya.” Samantha said, turning to leave.

“You should at least text me or something...” Seth said.

“What?” Samantha said.

“I’m a bit of a worry wort, you see. I won’t be able to fall asleep tonight until I know that you’re home safe.” said Seth.

“And how were you planning on having me text you? I don’t have your phone number.” Samantha said, a small smile playing on her lips.

Seth grinned. “Here.”

Seth handed Samantha his phone. Samantha chuckled and she put her phone number in before handing it back to him. Seth smiled back at her. Samantha turned and she headed back up the driveway. Seth watched her go, a sad glint in his blue eyes. Seth waited until she was out of sight before sighing and heading inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Samantha walked back up the driveway and she turned toward her apartment building. It was a good half an hour walk from where Seth lived to her place. It was exceptionally dark and scary out, being the night before Halloween. Samantha continued taking deep calming breaths as she walked.

DING

“What the...” Samantha said.

Samantha pulled out her cell phone. She had a text from an unknown number. Raising an eyebrow, she opened the phone and she read the message.

_Hello, Samantha O’Dowd. It’s Seth. Please save my number_.

Samantha chuckled as she typed up a quick reply. _Seth… really?_

Samantha held her phone in her hand as she continued to walk. The wind picked up and it suddenly felt a lot colder. Samantha pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked.

DING! _I really wish you would have let Alonzo take you home. I’d be a hell of a lot less worried right now. It’s a long walk to the South side. I just want to make sure you’re safe…_

Samantha smiled. _I’m fine, Seth. Really. It’s only a half an hour walk._

_And you’re in high heels._

_I’ll be fine! Just relax, rest your eyes and all that fun stuff._

_Can’t. Not with you still out there in the cold._

_Seth…_

_I’m not dropping this Samantha…_

_Oh fine… I guess I’ll just have to keep texting you until I get home._

_I don’t have a problem with that._

_Neither do I. So! What do you want to talk about?_

_You._

_What else do you want to know?_

_Tell me about your parents… brothers, sisters?_

_I have an older brother who hates everything about me. My dad just passed away and my mother’s in a mental institution. There. Next?_

_Um…_

_Yeah, that tends to shut even my friends up…_

_So… you’re alone…_

_Yeah, basically. I do fine though._

_How far are you from home? And be honest._

Samantha looked around. She was a good 20 minutes from her apartment building. She sighed. She glanced down at her phone. I _’m about 20 minutes out. And to be truly honest, my feet are killing me so I’m walking a little slower._

_I knew I should have asked Alonzo to drive you…_

_Well, hindsight is always 20/20. I’ll make it… Honestly, Seth, you should get some sleep._ _I’ll be OK. I promise._

_I AM kind of crashing right now…_

_Then go to sleep!_

_You’re sure you’re going to be OK? I can still send Alonzo after you…_

_Yes, I’ll be fine, Seth. Go to sleep._

_Alright. I’ll relent, just this once… because I’m falling asleep as I type this…_

_Good night, Seth._

_Good night Samantha._

Samantha smiled and she let out a breath. She breathed in and out, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Seth seemed to really care about her, even if he was drunk. About an hour later, Samantha’s apartment door opened and she entered, looking utterly exhausted. She slipped off her heels and she drug herself through the dingy apartment to the bedroom. She lay against the uncomfortable mattress and she closed her eyes. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and she sent off one last text to Seth.

_Made it home finally. Took an hour, but I’m here. I’ll see you tomorrow._

Samantha groaned as she pulled herself to her feet to change for bed. She limped to the bathroom and she slipped into the tattered nightgown.

DING!

Samantha stared at her phone. She flipped the phone over and she saw that Seth had texted her back. She scrambled to unlock the screen and see the full message.

_Geez! Glad you’re home safely though. Sleep well, beautiful._

_Thank you, Seth. I thought you were asleep…_

_I was for twenty minutes._

_Ah. Well, you can rest easy knowing that Samantha O’Dowd isn’t out on the cold, dark, scary streets anymore._

_LOL Yes I can. Thank you for that, Samantha._

_No problem. Now, lets both get some well deserved sleep OK?_

_Alright then. Good night, Samantha._

_Good night, Seth. Sleep well._

_You too._

Samantha smiled. She put her cell phone on the charger and she lay down. Within seconds she was snoring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

DING!

Samantha opened an eye.  She looked at the clock.  8:56 am.   “Really, Seth?  Really?”

_Good morning, beautiful.  For some strange reason, my mind would not let you go last night.  I slept like a baby, but… damn if my dreams weren’t vivid as hell…_

Samantha smiled.  A similar pattern was beginning to reveal itself.  She fell asleep fairly quickly  the night before.  But her dreams…  They were wild.  

_Glad to see we share that as well, Seth.  Good morning._

_S_ _orry if I woke you, but… it seems something in you lit a fire under me._

_Now you’re just flirting with me._

_And that’s bad?_

_It might be…_

_Oooh. LOL._

_I should probably move now, right?_

_LOL.  I haven’t left my bed either…_

_Quite a predicament we’re finding ourselves in here, huh?_

_Indeed, love.  Indeed._

_Are you bothered by this… situation we have going on here?_

_No.  I.. quite enjoy it actually._

_Me too._ _Hard to believe it’s barely been 24 hours since we met._

_I know.  It’s… surprising…_

_You don’t usually go into bars and hit on piano playing women I take it?_

_Quite the opposite actually.  I’m shy._

_HAHAHAHA  Bullshit!_

_I totally am.  You’ll see my shy side tonight… ugh…_

_If you don’t want to do this, then why are we doing it?_

_It’s a “requirement” from my step-father.  Ugh, gag me._

_LOL._ _It’ll be fine…_

_You don’t know my step-father…_

_That bad huh?_

_Yes._

_Eesh.  So what’s the attire for tonight like?_

_As fancy as you can get.  Beyond fancy._

_Oh boy…  I… may not have anything that falls into that category._

_I_ _’m sure anything you wear will look ridiculously attractive, darling._

_..Right._

_Apprehensive?_

_More than ever!_   

Samantha sighed and she rose from her bed.  She approached her small closet and she opened it revealing a bare minimum of clothing.  Feeling embarrassed beyond belief, she sent a picture of the opened closet to Seth.

_This is all I got.  Bare minimums…_

_We’re going shopping today._

_What?  No…_

_Use that $350 you earned yesterday to buy you something that makes you feel as gorgeous as you are._

_Seth, that money is going toward bills…  I… I can’t._

_Then let me buy you a dress._

_No.  I don’t want anyone buying me anything… It’s a thing…_

_Then what should we do?_

_You should find someone else to go with you to the masquerade._

_With short notice like this?_

_Sorry…_

_I wanted to go with you, Samantha._

_A_ _nd… I was sort of looking forward to it._

_Then go with me._

_Wearing what?  What’s in that disgrace of a closet?!  FUCK that!_

_Samantha…_

_Look, you’ve been really nice, Seth… I… just can’t…I’m sorry…_

Samantha let out a sigh as she turned off her phone.  “We’re too different, Seth… It will never work…”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Samantha plunked out tunes on the piano at the bar later on the same day. Lenny and Issac both noticed a huge change in Samantha’s disposition. She seemed… sad and lonely. Instead of her usual sassafras tea, Samantha had ordered a water. Lenny shook his head behind the bar as he filled another glass of water for Samantha. As he was about to go and deliver it, Seth walked in. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants rather than his ornate clothing from the night before. Samantha turned her head toward the door, but quickly turned back to the piano upon seeing Seth. Seth approached Lenny.

“Can I get a beer please?” Seth said.

“Sure.” Lenny said, turning to pour it. “Did you recover well enough last night?”

“Yes… Thanks to Samantha.” Seth said.

Lenny smiled. “You hear that Sam? You just got complimented!”

Samantha nodded behind the piano and she responded in a soft voice. “Yeah, I heard.”

“I’m doing a bit of pre-gaming, Lenny. I’m facing my step-father in a few hours and I figure I need some liquid courage.”

Lenny smiled. “Yeah. You’re goin’ with Sam, right?”

“...No.” Seth said, taking a sip of his beer.

“What? I thought you asked her last night and she said yes!” Lenny said.

“She did. But… plans fell through.” Seth said.

“Ah...” said Lenny.

“Yes… So I’m going alone… That’ll make my step-father exceedingly joyous….” Seth said.

“He wants you to get married, huh?” “Or at least find someone that… What were his exact words… “Find someone that is as much of a deadhead as you are.” I believe those were his exact words….”

“Ouch.” said Lenny.

“Yes, well. Thank you for the beer, Lenny. I’d better go.” said Seth, dropping a few bills on the counter.

“Hey, Seth?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t let it get you down… Things will get better.”

Seth nodded. “Can’t get much worse than this… Thanks.”

Samantha waited until after Seth had left the bar before slamming both hands on the piano keys. “Dammit!!”

“Why’d you cancel?” said Issac.

“You should have seen his house Issac… It’s like bigger than my apartment building… I’d only bring him down.” Samantha said.

“Do you like him?” Lenny said.

“What? That doesn’t matter… He’s way to good for me...”

“Sam, Do. You. Like. Him?” Lenny said.

Samantha sighed. “Yes… God yes… I mean… It felt… different with him. Like I could be myself, you know?”

“Then go for it.” said Issac.

“I can’t… It’s against everything I’ve ever stood for. He wants to buy me shit! I… I can’t…”

“You can. You’ve given yourself to others to the point where you have nothing now… You’ve help Issac and I without even thinking twice about it, and you also helped that bitch of a step-mother you have and only caught heat with her. I think it’s about time you did something for yourself….” said Lenny.

“I agree.” said Issac.

“Guys...”

“Sammy, you know we won’t bullshit you. Take that $350 dollars and go buy yourself a dress to go out with that boy...” said Issac.

“But that’s going toward...”

“Splurge, Sam. Issac and I have your rent this month… And don’t try to protest!” said Lenny.

“Alright, fine… I’ll go...”

“Good. Now get to shopping.” said Issac, pushing Samantha out the door.

“I’m going, I’m going!”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The minute Samantha went outside, she pulled her phone out from her pocket and turned it on. Within a few seconds, ten dings went off.

_Samantha… don’t do this, come on…_

_Samantha, answer me. I didn’t mean to offend you._

_...I’m sorry. Come on…_

_Seriously? It’s been two hours…_

_I’m going up to the bar. Text me back…_

_I hear you playing sad depressing stuff. I’m standing outside._

_Please… let me talk to you…_

_I know you heard me…_

_I’ll delete your number…_

_I’m sorry._

Samantha read each message. Her heart broke a little at each one. She sighed and she typed out a quick response.

_Seth… You don’t need to be the one apologizing… I’m sorry I’m being a complete psycho about this… Lenny and Issac sort of talked me into possibly going with you tonight if you’d still want me to. Um… let me know, OK?_

Samantha walked down the street and she turned into a small dress shop near Seth’s house. She began browsing through the different dresses when she saw it. It was a gorgeous royal blue gown with little diamonds studded all over it. She rushed over to it and she felt the slinky fabric in her hands. She took a deep breath and glanced at the price tag. $150.99. She nodded and she slipped into a dressing room to try it on.

DING!

_Decided to message me back, huh?_

_Yeah…_

_So, what are you gonna wear if we go tonight?_

_I’m actually at the dress shop right now…_

_Wait… what? I thought you were gonna save the money you earned for bills._

_I was. Another thing Lenny and Issac convinced me to do. Issac all but pushed me out of the bar._

_Heh. So… Where are you right now?_

_The dress shop close to your house. On Washington…_

_Seriously?_

_Mhmm._

_Did you find a dress yet?_

_I… think so._

_Take a pic?_

_Can do!_

Samantha slipped the dress on and it fit like a glove. She did a little twirl and she grinned. She pulled out her phone and she took a picture of herself in the dress and she sent it to Seth. She changed out of the dress and back into her normal street clothes.

DING!

_Shit, you look great in that dress! You’d better be buying it!_

_I’m thinking about it…_

_You’d better… because this is what I’m wearing…._

Seth sent over a picture of him in an almost matching blue suit. Samantha laughed.

_Was that planned?_

_Actually yes. I had it set out on my bed. I figured since I was sort of feeling blue, I’d wear blue, you know._

_Creepy much?_

_Right?! So, are we… going?_

_I’d like to…_

_OK. You still at the store?_

_Just leaving actually. Dress in hand._

_Come on over._

_Seriously?_

_Yes. I may have an extra mask you could wear tonight too._

_Alright… I’m on my way._

_OK._

Samantha walked down the street toward Seth’s house. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Seth answered it a few seconds later. He smiled as he let her inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

“Would you like a quick tour?” Seth said.

“Sure. Shoes on or off?” said Samantha.

“Off please...” said Seth.

“On it.” said Samantha.

Samantha slipped out of her low heels and she stepped onto the cold marble floors of the entry way in her pantyhoe clad feet. Seth took her dress and he placed it on the top of the hall closet. With a smile, Seth led her down a tight corridor. He made a sharp left and went in through an open door. 

The room was large. On either side of the room, there were three antique couches connecting in the center in a U shape. In the center of the room, there was a coffee table that held books on art and architecture. On the back wall was a brick fireplace framed by two large bookcases. The smell of old books and stale cigar smoke filled the room. 

“This is the parlor. It’s hardly ever used. That is unless my father shows up unexpectedly and wants to chat with me about the “family business.” My dad is/was an architect. He was supposed to retire three years ago but since he and my mom divorced, he’s been trying his damnedest to keep himself busy. He currently lives in southern California so he doesn’t visit too much. When he does, though, this house is hoppin’...”

“Sounds fun...” Samantha said with a smile.

“Oh, it’s riveting!” Seth said, rolling his eyes. “It’s as much fun as watching the lawn grow.”

Samantha laughed. “Maybe it’s a good thing he doesn’t visit very often?”

“Yes… Anyway, moving on...” said Seth.

They walked further back in the house, following the narrow corridor to the back of it. They reached and enormous kitchen filled with modern appliances of every kind. It was also stocked with every type of food imaginable.

“This is my happy place.” Seth said with a smile. “If I’m feeling sad or depressed, I come down here and I bake something or cook some type of pasta.”

“You do that too huh?” Samantha said, her smile growing. “I used to be like that too. I’d love to bake again… I haven’t done it in years...” 

Seth frowned just a bit, but his eyes lit up a moment later. “I’ll tell you what, Samantha. If you’re ever feeling like you need to bake, you come over here. I’ll give you access to my kitchen. In exchange for a taste of whatever it is you bake, that is.”

“It’s a hefty fee...” Samantha teased. “But I guess I can pay it.”

Seth laughed. “Good. SO! Pressing on then. Upstairs.”

Seth led Samantha up the stairs. He turned into the first room on the right and he flipped the light on. It was a modern office. There was a mahogany desk in against the far wall with a computer sitting on it. There were a lot of large file cabinets with various labels on them, both hand written and typed. Seth sighed.

“This is a spare bedroom I converted into an office. Not much else...” Seth said.

“Nice furniture though.”

“Yes. A desk chair and a mahogany desk… Bare essentials. I spend the majority of my time in this house at this end of the hallway and at the other end; my office and my room.”

“That’s right! You work from home!” Samantha said.

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t that get boring?”

“Horribly, but I get by.” said Seth.

Samantha nodded. Seth grinned and he pulled the door closed. They moved down the hallway and they went from one ornately decorated room to another. Samantha was feeling poorer by the minute. She was vainly trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling of not belonging. Yet the more rooms she saw, the more she felt like crawling into a hole and going back home. 

“You doing alright, Samantha? You’ve gotten quiet on me.” said Seth.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine!” said Samantha, forcing a smile.

“You’re a horrible liar. You know that?” Seth said with a knowing smile.

“W-what do you mean?” Samantha said.

“All this ornate fancy shit is getting to you. I can see it in your eyes, love.” said Seth. 

“Seth...”

“Relax. We’re about to see the best room in the house.”

“Your room right?” Samantha said.

“Exactly.” said Seth. “And that’s where we’ll end the tour. I don’t want to make you anymore uncomfortable.”

Samantha looked at her feet. “I’m sorry...”

Seth lifted Samantha’s chin. “Hey. No frowning, OK? Relax.”

“You’re being so sweet and yet all I can think about is what your friends and family will think if they see a girl with holes in her clothes and shoes hanging around with you.”

“Samantha...”

“I’m sorry. I’m a foolish girl who thinks that by chance she’ll have a glimmer of the high-life.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, Samantha. Trust me.”

Samantha nodded. Seth let out a deep sigh before opening his bedroom door. Samantha shuffled inside. Seth’s bedroom was drastically different from the rest of the house. It was modernized but extremely simple. Just being in the room made Samantha feel a lot better. Seth sensed that and he smiled, not saying a word. He stretched out on his bed.

“You can sit down if you’d like Samantha.” Seth said.

“Um.. OK.” 

Samantha sat cross-legged on the floor. Seth looked up and he chuckled. 

“I meant up here, hon.” Seth said.

“I’m good here.” Samantha said.

“You sure?”

“Uh huh.” said Samantha.

“OK.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Seth sat up suddenly and he joined Samantha on the floor. Samantha looked over, giving him a funny look. Seth simply grinned back at her.

“Um… hi?”

Seth laughed. “Hi. I was bored up there alone.”

“It’s been ten minutes!”

“Five minutes and 6 seconds actually...”

“Good God you actually counted?!”

“I told you I was bored.”

Samantha laughed. “Yeah, must have been….”

He sighed. “We should probably get ready soon.”

“OK.” said Samantha.

“Samantha?”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I mean I have to make an appearance or my step-father will skin me alive, but ….”

“Seth, I told you I’d go. And besides, I may find a sexy man there.”

Seth stared at her. Samantha grinned back at him. He lightly shoved her. She laughed.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” said Seth.

“Is it working?” said Samantha.

Seth took Samantha’s cold hands in his warm ones. “God, yes.”

Samantha blushed. Seth shot her a soft smile. He leaned over and he kissed her cheek. Samantha’s entire body felt like it was on fire.

“I need to go shower.” Seth said.

“OK.”

“Feel free to wander around the house, Samantha.” Seth said.

Samantha nodded. “Right… Have you seen my sense of direction? You’re lucky I know how to get to the fancier part of town!”

Seth laughed but then turned serious for a moment. “Please, try to relax, love. It won’t help things if we’re both uncomfortable tonight.”

“I’ll try. No promises though.” said Samantha.

Seth grinned and he left the room. Almost immediately after, Samantha stood up and she walked downstairs to the entry way. She snatched up her scuffed up heels and her dress. She then walked down the hallway. She stopped off in the kitchen, laying the dress across the counter. She grabbed a handful of wet paper towels with the hand that held her shoes. With the other hand, she retrieved the dress from the counter. She headed back up the stairs to Seth’s room. 

Samantha hung the dress on the door of Seth’s closet that was slightly ajar. She, then, reclaimed her spot on the floor next to her purse. She put the shoes on her lap and one by one, using the paper towels, wiped off the dirt and grime from her shoes. When she finished, she frowned. The scuffs were worse than she remembered. She dug around in her purse for a bit, pulling out a bottle of black nail polish. She slowly and carefully began painting the scuffed parts of the shoes with the nail polish, silently praying it held up for the night. She sighed as she heard the door open and Seth enter.

Seth was toweling his hair off as he entered the room. He glanced at Samantha. “What’re you doing?”

“Um… Making my shoes more presentable… Can’t show up at a classy party with scuffed up shoes!” Samantha said with a smile.

Seth shot Samantha a smile. Inside, he was frowning. Samantha worked so hard for what she had and she still had nothing. 

“I know you’re trying to make a good impression, love. Honestly, though, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Seth, I...”

“Just be as charming as you were last night and you’ll be just fine.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of….”

Seth grinned. “You charmed me, love...”

Samantha blushed. “Seth...”

Seth approached Samantha and he kissed her forehead. “You’d better change, love...”

“Oh, right! Yeah...” Samantha said.

Samantha pulled her large purse over her shoulder. She then collected her dress and shoes. She smiled at Seth before slipping into the bathroom. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail while she applied a light amount of make-up. Letting her hair down, she adjusted it around her shoulders. She then slipped off her street clothes, pulling a smaller blue purse out of her large purse and throwing the street clothes back into her large purse. She let out a deep breath as she opened the plastic surrounding the dress. She slipped the dress over her head and she finished zipping up the back. Samantha did some final adjustments to her hair. 

Samantha spun around, looking at herself in the mirror. Sighing happily, she watched as the diamonds sparkled under the florescent lighting. She looked like a princess. She just wished she felt like one. Picking up her shoes, she grabbed the plastic and her purse. She then headed back into Seth’s room. Seth was adjusting his tie in the full length mirror when she entered. His jaw nearly hit the floor. She looked absolutely stunning!

“Wow...” Seth said.

“It um… It fits well then...” Samantha said, avoiding his eyes.

“Samantha, look at me...” Seth said.

Samantha did as he asked. His eyes burned into her soul, telling her all that she needed to hear in that moment. She smiled shyly. 

“You’re absolutely stunning...” Seth said breathlessly.

“Am not...” Samantha said.

“Samantha, look at yourself in that mirror. I want you to repeat after me. I...”

“I.”

“Am...”

“Am.”

“Gorgeous!”

“...Gorgeous...”

“Again...”

“I am… gorgeous...”

“Louder, Samantha. I can’t hear you..”

“I am… gorgeous...”

“No hesitation, love.” 

Samantha sighed. “Seth...”

“One more time, darling.”

“I am gorgeous.”

Seth grinned. “That’s my girl.”

“Your girl?” Samantha said.

“Well, am I wrong?”

“No… I mean… um...”

Seth kissed Samantha gently on the lips. Samantha’s eyes widened but she soon relaxed into the kiss. She gently kissed him back. Seth pulled away a moment later, brushing a strand of hair out of Samantha’s face. 

“Sorry if that was a bit forward.” Seth said.

“It was… really nice actually...” Samantha said.

“I must admit… I’m… not the most experienced kisser...” Seth said.

Samantha laughed. “You did just fine, dear.”

“I um… I have a gift for you...” said Seth.

“Gift..?”

Seth smiled and he pulled out a box. He handed it to her with a sightly shaking hand. Seth was nervous that it wouldn’t be her style or that she would reject it completely. Samantha opened the box and she gasped in shock. Inside, was a matching sapphire and diamond studded necklace.

“Seth...”

“Do you like it? I sent Alonzo out the minute after you sent me the picture of you in that dress...” Seth said quickly.

Samantha was beginning to slowly see Seth’s shyness come into play. She found it extremely endearing. She gave Seth a small smile before kissing him gently on the lips.

“I love it, Seth. Thank you...”

Seth blushed and he smiled. “You’re welcome, love…”

“I feel like a princess now...”

“You should. Come on.. Alonzo’s driving us in the SUV.” said Seth, handing her a mask.

“Alright. Let’s go...”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Seth led Samantha down the stairs and he held the front door open for her. Samantha smiled at him as she slipped her heels on and exited the house. A good looking Puerto Rican man stood by a black SUV. Seth held out his arm to Samantha, who took it. 

“Alonzo, this is Samantha O’Dowd, the young woman I met at the piano bar last evening. Samantha, this is Alonzo Mercado; my “butler” and best friend.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Samantha.” said Alonzo.

“You as well, Alonzo.” Samantha said with a grin.

Alonzo smiled. “To the club then?”

Seth groaned. “Yes...”

Alonzo chuckled. “Think of it this way Seth, if you get this over with, you won’t have to deal with him for another three weeks.”

“Ugh.. Thanksgiving at the Miller house. Blech.” Seth said.

“Tell us how you really feel, Seth… You gotta let those emotions out, man...” said Samantha.

Alonzo laughed. “I like her.”

“I know, right?!” said Seth, squeezing Samantha’s shoulders. 

“We’d better get going. It’ll take about a half hour to get to the club.” said Alonzo.

“Good thing we’re not walking...” said Samantha.

“Yeah, for sure.” said Alonzo, opening the door for them. “Hop in kids.”

Samantha laughed. “Aye Aye Captain!” 

Seth and Samantha jumped into the car and Alonzo drove off. Samantha closed her eyes and she leaned her head back against the seat. Seth looked over in concern. He grabbed her hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Samantha smiled and she continued to sit with her eyes closed.

“Everything OK, love?”

“Mhmm.. Just tryin’ to relax a bit.”

“You sure everything is OK?”

“Mhmm…”

Seth smiled and he continued to hold Samantha’s hand. Samantha sat with her eyes closed, breathing in and out. She slowly began to relax and she felt herself start to fall asleep. Samantha shook her head.

“Tired?” Seth said.

“Yeah, a little...”

Seth scooted closer to the window. “My shoulder’s always open, darling...”

“You sure?”

“Mhmm..” said Seth.

Samantha lay her head on Seth’s shoulder. “Thanks...”

“I must admit, after last night’s… adventure, I’m a little sleepy myself. We’ve got a good twenty minutes… If I start snoring, I apologize.”

Samantha chuckled. “I won’t hold it against ya’.”

Seth chuckled. Samantha adjusted her head on Seth’s shoulder. She was just about to nod off when she heard Seth let out a soft snore. Samantha smiled and she drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 

Samantha woke up about five minutes before Alonzo reached the club. Seth was still softly snoring, his head resting gently against hers. Samantha gently shook his leg. Seth groaned a bit but he woke up as well. 

“Hey...” Samantha said, softly.

“Hey...” Seth said. “Did you get any sleep?”

“A little… I know you did.”

Seth chuckled. “I was snoring wasn’t I?”

“Just a little bit…” Samantha said.

“Sorry.”

“It’s all good.”

Seth kissed Samantha’s forehead. “Time to psych myself up...”

“Is your step-dad that bad? Should I have put on thicker skin?”

“He’s just… very critical. He has a set idea of what’s good for me and he gets pissy when I go against him.”

“That sucks, hon. Anyway I can help?”

“Just… back me up, I guess? I dunno.”

Samantha kissed Seth on the cheek. “It’ll be OK, Seth.”

Seth smiled. “You’re awesome, you know that?”

Samantha grinned. “Thanks, hun.”

Alonzo cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, we’re here.”

“Thanks for the ride. I’ll call ya’ when we’re done.” Seth said.

“Thank you, Alonzo.” said Samantha.

Seth hopped out of the car and he held the door open for Samantha. Samantha smiled at him and she kissed his cheek again. Seth blushed a bit and he closed the door behind her, jogging to catch up to her. Seth placed his hand in the small of Samantha’s back and she smiled. They both walked toward the booming bar. Seth approached the bouncer. 

“Mr. Conners. Good to see you.”

“Likewise, Bruno.”

“Your step-father is already inside.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Those poor bartenders...”

Bruno chuckled. “You and your date can go on in. Best thing is to reign him in today.”

“Shit...”

Bruno chuckled. “You’ll be fine, Seth.”

Seth led the way into the club. Samantha followed close behind, feeling Bruno’s eyes on her the entire time. Samantha slipped the mask that Seth had given her over her face and she jogged to catch up with him. Seth was walking briskly, his mind on other things. Samantha could barely keep up.

“Seth!” Samantha said.

Seth turned. “You alright, love?”

“You’re like running from me here...” Samantha said.

“Oh. Sorry, darling...” Seth said. “I’m in my own world over here...”

“Mind letting me in?” Samantha said with a smile.

Seth chuckled. “Oh, darling, you don’t want to be in this mess right now...”

“Try me...” Samantha said.

Seth smiled slightly. “I’m way more nervous than I should be right now… and it’s affecting my thought processes.”

Samantha put her arm through his. “Just breathe, love...”

Seth let out a deep breath. He still seemed tense though. Samantha pulled him to the side. Seth let himself be dragged over to the dark corner, eyeing Samantha warily. Samantha grinned at him and she kissed him gently, yet passionately. Seth’s eyes widened. He soon relaxed and he kissed her back, brushing her hair out of her face. Samantha pulled away to breathe. Seth looked into her eyes and he pulled her back in for another kiss. Seth pulled away once more.

“Damn...” said Seth.

“Are you OK?” Samantha said.

“I am now.” said Seth.

Samantha smiled. Seth kissed her once more and he held her hand as he started walking once more. Samantha gave Seth’s hand a gentle squeeze as he approached his step-father’s office. Seth let out a deep breath and he knocked on the door.

“ENTER!” A loud booming voice said.

Samantha jumped. Seth looked over at her. “You alright, love?”

“Yeah. Just made me jump a bit...”

Seth sighed. “I can’t do this, Samantha… My step-father’s an asshole. I’m not subjecting you to that...”

“You can and you will. You think I haven’t had my share of dealings with assholes. I can handle myself, Seth.”

Seth nodded. “Can you handle me too?”

Samantha laughed. “I can do my best, darling...”

“Right. Let’s go...” Seth said.

Seth opened the door to the office. Behind a large oak desk was an equally large man. Arthur Apple Miller was a heavy set man with a large handlebar mustache. His very being made Samantha nervous. She squeezed Seth’s hand. Seth nodded and he stood in front of the desk. 

“Hello Arthur.”

“Ah, Seth! Good to see you m’boy. Have you thought about my offer?”

“Yes. I am perfectly happy where I am for now.”

“BAH! You don’t know what you’re talking about, kid!” 

Arthur’s eyes landed on Samantha. Seth watched his step-father’s eyes as they wandered to Samantha. Arthur looked her up and down before grinning.

“And who’s this?” said Arthur.

“This is my… er...” Seth said.

Samantha smiled brightly, “Hello Mr. Miller. My name’s Samantha O’Dowd.”

Arthur seemed to brighten up considerably. “Pleasure to meet you, Samantha. Are you the piano girl Seth told us about?”

“I am.” Samantha said with a smile.

“I’m excited to hear you play. If you are as good as Seth says you are, you’ll be a welcomed addition to the payroll.”

Samantha nodded. “I look forward to playing for you sir.”

Arthur nodded. “You should hold on to this one, Seth… She’s respectful.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Arthur.”

Arthur looked at Seth. “Glad you showed up anyway, Seth. You take her and go party. I’ll come down and tap you when I’m ready for her to play.”

Seth nodded. “Yes sir.”

Seth turned and he grabbed Samantha’s hand as he walked out. He looked over at Samantha, letting out a sigh. 

“I can see how being around him would stress you out.” Samantha said.

“Ugh...” Seth said. 

“You OK?”

“Yes. You handled that very well!”

“I told you I can handle assholes...”

“Turning on the charm huh?”

“Tryin’...”

Seth grinned but soon he went serious. “Samantha, what exactly are we?”

“Um… I dunno.”

“We should probably decide that...”

“Uh… yeah.”

“So… Feel like being my girlfriend? Or just being friends?”

“Honestly?”

“Honesty is preferred, yes...”

“I… kinda sorta wouldn’t mind being your girlfriend...”

“Really?!” Seth said.

“...yeah...” Samantha said, avoiding his eyes.

Seth pulled her chin so that she was facing him and he kissed her passionately. “I’d love to be your boyfriend Samantha...”

Samantha blushed. Seth smiled and he let out a soft sigh. Samantha grinned and she kissed his cheek. Seth’s smile widened and he led Samantha out into the bar area. People were already beginning to congregate around the room, sitting at various tables. Seth and Samantha found a cozy little table near the front of the stage. They sat down and Seth ordered a beer. 

“Not drinking?” said Seth.

“I might… but not until after your step-dad hears me play. Don’t wanna barf on stage.” said Samantha.

“Good idea.” Seth said, sipping his beer. “Afterwards though, I’m buyin’….’

“Duly noted, babe...”

Seth smiled. “Gotta admit, I like being called babe...”

“Good.”

Seth laughed. “I’ve had so much fun with you the last two days, Samantha.”

“I have with you too, Seth. It’s crazy how much you can know about someone in a short time.”

“Yes...”

Hours passed like minutes. Seth and Samantha talked and laughed about nothing in particular all night long. Suddenly, Arthur appeared at the table. Seth looked over at Arthur. Arthur grinned. 

“We’re ready for Samantha to wow us.” said Arthur with a smile.

Samantha nodded. “Right.”

“Break a leg, love.” said Seth, with a smile.

“I’ll do my best… Any requests, Seth?”

Seth grinned. “Play, and sing… Sweet Caroline.”

“You sure she knows that one Seth?” Arthur said.

“I’m pretty sure she does.” said Seth, downing the last of his beer.

“I know it.” Samantha said with a smile. 

She walked up to the large grand piano that was resting on the stage. She took a deep breath before sitting down and placing her hands over the keys. She then began playing and singing Sweet Caroline. The crowd erupted in applause and a mob of people began flocking to the stage to put in requests. Samantha played every one of the requests before bowing politely and jumping off the stage. She approached the area in which she left Seth and Arthur. 

“...Oh my GOD! Will you leave it alone, Arthur! You’re not my father, nor will you ever will be!” Seth said. “Let me live my life!”

“An actual job doing what you went to school for versus the abomination you call “consulting”. My company makes more than you could ever dream of, Seth! You want to be financially stable don’t you? You don’t want to be living on the street or in those crappy apartments on the South side...” said Arthur. 

“It’s better to do a job that I enjoy then to do a job that I can’t stand. Being employed by you would just make my stress level go higher and my blood pressure go through the roof!” 

“Boy, you try my patience...”

“If you’d leave me alone, it’d help the both of us.”

“Fine. I’m done with you.” said Arthur, throwing his hands up. “Tell your friend to see me in my office alone.”

“Right.”

Arthur turned on his heel and he headed up the stairs to the office. Seth slammed down his empty glass nearly shattering it. Samantha approached him, gently laying a hand on his back. Seth turned around and the fire consuming his blue eyes softened. He smiled gently. 

“Hey! You were great up there!” 

“Not bad for a poor girl from the South side huh?” said Samantha, shifting a bit.

“Samantha… How much of that conversation did you hear?”

“Enough to know that your step father does not like poor people.” said Samantha.

Seth sighed. “Yes… I’m sorry, love… I...”

“Not your fault. I’ll just go back to being poor and you can go back to living in your ivory tower. Everything will be right with the universe again and I can get back to my normal life.”

“Samantha...”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t want to stop seeing you.”

“You may have to hon…”

“Dammit! I knew I shouldn’t have come tonight...”

“Yeah, well we did… And now I get to tell Arthur Miller that I’m just a poor girl from the South side...”

“Samantha...”

“I’ll be back...”

“Samantha, don’t go up there. Fuck my step-dad and fuck his practices.”

“Seth, I still have to go see him...”

“Why? Because he asked to see you?”

“No, because it’s a job opportunity, Seth. Because I can’t get a god damn job no matter how hard I try and your step-father is going to possibly offer me one...”

“...Right. I’m um… I’m going to call Alonzo…”

“OK.”

Samantha walked up the small flight of stairs towards Arthur’s office while Seth stepped outside to call Alonzo. Samantha knocked on the office door and waited for Arthur to answer.

“Come in!” Arthur’s voice called.

Samantha walked in calmly. “Seth mentioned you wanted to see me.”

“Ah, Samantha, was it?”

“Yes, sir...”

“You play beautifully, dear.” 

“Thank you...”

“How would you like to play here on the weekends and maybe one or two days a week? I can pay you $23 an hour.”

“...Like every weekend?”

“Yeah. And on Mondays for now.” said Arthur.

“I… um… Sure… why not.” said Samantha.

“That’s the spirit! You’ll start next Friday.” said Arthur.

“Thank you sir.” said Samantha.

“Now, go down there and have some fun.” said Arthur. “My step-son seems smitten with you.”

Samantha forced a smile. “Yeah.. He’s a sweetheart.”

“Psh. If you say so. Seth’s a bit insecure and he wouldn’t know a good business decision if it hit him in the ass. Anyway… Thanks for comin’ out tonight, Samantha.”

“No problem.” Samantha said. “Thanks for your time...” 

Arthur smiled and he went back to working on things on his desk. Samantha slipped out of the office and she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Samantha began heading toward the doorway when she heard it. Was that a gunshot?

“EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!” A voice rang out.

More shots rang out. People were running back and forth. Even more shots rang out. Samantha’s eyes darted around. She was frozen to the spot. She slowly knelt down and she got down on the ground. More gunshots rang out followed by people screaming. Samantha looked around for Seth. She said a silent prayer, hoping that he was OK. She spotted a bar stool next to her and she picked it up. She tossed it at the guy with the gun and she ran out of the door to the bar as fast as she could. She felt a sharp pain in her back. Samantha hit the ground hard and she began to black out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 

Samantha woke up in a stark white room. She groaned a bit. A figure next to her bed began to stir. Samantha looked over and she saw Seth.

“Hi...” Samantha said.

“Oh God, Samantha…” said Seth. “Thank God you’re OK...”

“Not sure about that yet...” said Samantha, wincing a bit. “You look like hell, Seth.”

“Please don’t say that...” said Seth, “And thanks, baby...”

“Did your Step-father get out?” said Samantha.

“Yes.. He’s the one who shot the shooter…” said Seth.

“How… how many casualties…?” said Samantha.

“Three dead. 12 wounded. Guy was a horrible shot...” said Seth.

“Hm...” Samantha said.

“Hey, stay with me here, love...”

“I… I’m trying hon… It… It hurts...”

“I know, baby, I know… I wish I could help...”

“Seth… I….”

“Shh...”

“I’m sorry… I...”

“Samantha, hang on… I’ll get a nurse...”

“Seth...”

Samantha blacked out once more. Seth was absolutely frantic. He ran out to the nurse’s station and he grabbed the nearest nurse and she rushed into the room. Seth waited outside and he paced the floor. The nurse came back out of the room.

“She’s stable… It doesn’t look good, Mr. Conners…”

“H-how long?”

“I’m guessin’ two hours tops, sugar...”

Seth tried to hold himself together. “Right… Thank you...”

“I’m sorry.” 

Seth nodded and he entered the room once more. He grabbed Samantha’s hand once again and he sat with her. When he had walked into the bar, all he saw was Samantha on the ground a large red spot forming on the back of her dress. He rushed in and he carried her all the way to the hospital. He hadn’t left her side. She’d been out for close to a day and a half. And now Seth knew he was going to have to say goodbye. 

Samantha began to stir twenty minutes later. “Seth...”

“I’m here, love… I’m here.”

“I… I’m sorry… I’m running out of time here...”

“It’s OK, love. It’s OK… Samantha… I… I love you...” Seth said. 

“I love you too… Seth… please...”

A tear found it’s way down his cheek. “It’s alright, love.”

“C-can you kiss me?” Samantha said. 

Seth smiled a little bit. “Of course, my love...”

Seth kissed Samantha gently on the lips. Samantha’s eyes closed. Seth pulled away and he stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead and he looked up at the heart monitor. He watched as the peaks slowed and eventually turned into a straight line. Seth held Samantha’s hand and he silently cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Epilogue

Seth stood dressed in a black suit and tie near the back of a small group of people. They were all huddled around a casket in a small cemetery. It was pouring down rain. One by one each person walked by the casket and they dropped a white rose on the casket. Seth let out a deep breath before placing his on the casket. 

“I love you, Samantha… Goodbye, my love.”

Two weeks later….

“This is Seth Conners...” Seth said, answering his cell phone.

“Hey there Seth. It’s Issac from the piano bar...”

Seth’s breath caught in his throat. He took a moment to answer. “Hello, Issac… What can I do for you?”

“I uh… I got a few of Sam’s things here… I’m callin’ to see if you want to pick a few things to remember her by. She didn’t have much, but...”

“I’ll… I’ll be there around 7...”

“Alright. We’ll be here.” Issac said.

Seth sighed and he rubbed his temples. Samantha’s death took more of a toll on him than he had thought it would. His heart was completely broken. Going into that bar and not seeing her grinning at him from the piano would be extremely hard on him. Seth shut his eyes tightly, feeling the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes. 

“Seth…?” Alonzo said.

Seth sniffled a bit and he pulled himself together. “Yes, Alonzo?”

“Your… uh… your step-father is here.”

“Fantastic….” Seth said.

“He’s in the parlor.” said Alonzo.

“I’m on my way down.” said Seth.

Seth shut down his computer and he stood up. He walked slowly down the stairs and he walked into the parlor. Arthur was sitting quietly. He was staring into the fire, seemingly lost in thought.

“You wanted to see me, sir.” Seth said.

“How are you holding up?” Arthur said. “I… I know you lost her...”

“Yes I did. I’m… surviving...”

“Are you eating right?” said Arthur.

“What do you want, Arthur?” Seth snapped. “I’m technically at work.”

“I um.. That night… That night Samantha played at the bar, she.. touched people… in ways I couldn’t even fathom. Through her music...”

Seth closed his eyes. That burning sensation was back and Seth tried his best to hold it back. He felt two hot tears stream down his cheeks. 

“Seth, Samantha… she was dirt poor wasn’t she?”

“Yes.”

Arthur sighed. “She heard our conversation after she came off the stage as well, didn’t she?”

“Yes.”

“Yet she still came up to my office and accepted that job…”

“Yes…”

“She was a hell of a woman, Seth… I’m sorry for your loss, son.”

“I’m not your son.”

“...As you wish.”

Arthur stood up and he exited the house. Seth clenched his fists at his side. He wanted revenge. He wanted the shooter to pay for what he had done to Samantha. Most of all, Seth wanted to actually mourn Samantha’s passing.

All Seth had done for the past two weeks was work. He tried to do other things to get his mind off of all the sadness. It had worked… until now. Seth walked up to his room and he lay on his bed. Tears were falling freely now. Seth rolled onto his stomach and he wailed into his pillow; his whole body shaking with pent up emotions. 

Seven o’clock rolled around and Seth hesitantly walked into the bar. It was full of people for a change. A new piano player was playing old classics and new favorites. Seth approached the bar. 

“Hello Lenny.”

“Seth!” Lenny said. “Issac said you may be coming in tonight.”

“Yes...” Seth said, sniffling a bit. “Looks like business is booming...”

“Yeah… This guy’s not as good as Sam was..”

“Y-yes.” Seth said.

“Alright, I can tell you’re uncomfortable… I’ll get Issac and we can head to the back for a bit.” Lenny said. 

“I’d appreciate that...”

Lenny stepped away from the bar and he grabbed Issac from his post at the side of the stage. Lenny and Issac walked back to Seth. They motioned for him to follow them as they walked to the offices. Seth followed numbly.

“Alright, so, I’ve got a bit of a confession to make here kid.” said Issac. “I didn’t like ya’ when I first met ya’.”

“I get that a lot.” Seth said.

“BUT! If Sammy liked ya’, you were automatically one of us…” said Issac.

“And Sam really liked you. Even if she only knew you for a day or two. It was love at first sight.” said Lenny.

Seth nodded. “Yes, it was...”

“And we can see that you’re heartbroken.” said Issac. “So! This box is entirely for you. If you wish to get rid of anything, that’s your perrogative. Sammy woulda wanted you to have these… Otherwise her Step-mother would have taken them.”

Seth peeked inside the box. Inside was her purse, her phone, various framed photos and photo albums and a small shoebox. Lenny pat Seth on the shoulder as he went out to go back to the bar. Issac gave Seth a smile. 

“You’re always welcome here, son. If ya’ ever decide to come back that is...” Issac said.

“Thank you, Issac...”

Issac held the door open for Seth as he walked out of the small office carrying the box. Seth walked with the small box and he headed back out to where Alonzo was waiting for him. 

“Samantha’s stuff?” said Alonzo.

“Yes.” said Seth, softly. “Drive the back roads home will you?”

“You got it boss.” said Alonzo.

Seth began pulling different things out of the box. First came her cellphone. It was not locked with a pass code and it was at half power. Seth unlocked the phone and he smiled at what he saw. Samantha’s phone background was a picture of herself grinning widely. 

“God, I miss that smile...” Seth mumbled.

“What was that boss?” said Alonzo.

“Nothing, Alonzo. Pay me no attention.”

“Still grieving huh?” said Alonzo.

“Just unlocked her phone...” Seth said, his voice breaking.

“It’s gonna be OK, Seth.”

“No it’s not. I know she’s gone. She’s not coming back and I miss her more than ever.” Seth said. “Yet, when I look at her picture on her phone, I smile. So, if you’re out and about, pick up an iPhone charger.”

“You got it boss.” said Alonzo.

Seth continued flipping through her phone. He sent himself a few of the videos on her phone of her playing the piano and singing so that he had them if the phone were to die. He got to the text messages they had sent to each other and he noticed that his name had a heart on either side of it. He smiled. Seth set the phone to the side and he picked up a photo album. He flipped through the various pictures of Samantha and various friends and family members. One photo struck him. It was a picture of Samantha sitting at a piano opposite a blondish-white haired man. He looked just like her. It must have been her father. He smiled slightly and he continued flipping. He came across another picture of her sitting alone playing the piano and singing into the microphone. She must have been mid-song because she was certainly into it. Seth pulled the photo out of it’s protective case and he set it next to the phone. 

The next thing Seth picked up was the framed photos. There were four. The first one was of Samantha, the white blonde-haired man and a woman with dark brown hair. Maybe this was Samantha’s mother? The second picture was of the dark brown haired woman, Samantha and an older boy hooked up to different machines. Her brother? The third picture was of Samantha and the dark brown haired woman again, though Samantha’s smile looked forced. The last picture was one of Samantha’s senior pictures from high school. Samantha looked stunning in a sundress and the background was the sea. Seth set the senior picture next to the phone and the loose picture and he picked up the shoebox.

Written on the top was his name in bold letters. Seth raised an eyebrow. He opened the box. On top was a letter. He opened the letter quickly

Seth.

If you’re reading this, I’m dead. At least tell me it was semi-vailiant! I’m kidding of course, you can’t tell me anything… I’M FUCKIN’ DEAD!

In all seriousness, though… You’re… like the sweetest guy in the world. And yeah, I… I’m kinda in love with you. I met you less than 24 hours ago… what the fuck is wrong with me. But, I… I know this is right. 

Now that I’ve completely scared you off… Kidding… 

When I’m around you I feel major league butterflies, like the shit that makes me feel like I’m gonna puke, but better, ya’ know? When you’re around I feel invincible. Like nothing can touch me.

Now a warning; I will say shit that will make you hate me. I don’t mean it. I say the wrong things at the wrong times because my brain doesn’t work well. Like for instance, the club thing… Yeah, didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t want to go, but I didn’t want to embarrass the fuck out of you by wearing a dress that didn’t reflect you. 

You truly mean more to me than most people in my life. And I will never forget you, Seth Conners… The stuff in this box is just stupid little trinkets and drawings and stuff. Stupid things that you can pitch if you want. Like the envelope has confetti in it. 

I love you, Seth.

 

-Samantha

 

Seth set the letter down with a shaking hand. He pulled drawing after drawing out of the box. All of them were immaculate, gorgeous, detailed pencil sketches of various things. Anything from the Piano Bar to Issac and Lenny, to himself. He smiled and he ran his hand gently over the drawing of himself. 

“Oh, Samantha...” Seth mumbled.

Seth piled everything back into the shoebox and then he put everything back in the box. He let out a shaky sigh and he looked up. He was almost home. Alonzo barely put the car in park when Seth bolted from the car, taking the box to his room. He stored everything in a small safe in the back of his closet, keeping the phone and the loose picture out. 

He honestly felt better after looking at some of Samantha’s things. He stood up from the floor and he placed Samantha’s cell phone on his desk. He walked over to the full length mirror and he stuck the picture of Samantha singing in the outer frame.

“’Love you too, Samantha… I love you, too...”


End file.
